ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dimensional Link (Prologue)
The episode begins in space where Alister showed off the planet Sonja is living in. To understand more, Ratchet keeps Kiva on his com-link. Ratchet: This must be it. Planet Crystopilis... Are you sure the coordinates are correct? Kiva (Com-Link): Yes. I'm very sure, Ratchet. At least, from what the world chart said. What so important to visit Sonja's home world, anyway? Ratchet: It's best to avoid the government's eyes for a while. Especially after what happened in both Washington D.C. and Roswell. Kiva (Com-Link): Yeah, that's true. Alister (Com-Link): If I'm right, Sonja's education will help us find out more about the dimensional link we found a few miles away from Roswell. Ratchet: Which means it's probably a trap if we go back. Still, I can't believe we're THIS close to be wanted by the authorities. Kiva (Com-Link): I know. It's a good thing you called me when you did. Ratchet: Of course. I know you're not with us when we went to Roswell, so it's best for you to get caught up. During our attempt to find Shaggy and Scooby-Doo again, Alister found the entrance to the Crystopian ruins. Kiva (Com-Link): Wow... I'm guessing that we need Sonja to open it. Ratchet: That's the idea, but we're not going to take advantage of her. It's her choice rather to help us or not. Kiva (Com-Link): Oh... Aphelion: I have the landing codes to enter. Prepare for landing. - A few minutes later, all three spaceships landed in the palace landing zone and the gang got out, seeing the planet for the first time. Ratchet: Whoa... Alister: I have no idea Sonja used to live here. Qwark: Eh, it's okay. Kiva: Gosh... I didn't think this planet is very... Alister: Different? Kiva: Well, I was about to say "wild", but that works too. - Alister then scanned his Com-Link for energies within the planet. Alister: Hmm... Sonja's definitely here, just 10 minutes of walking from here to...the right side of town. Ratchet: Good. We'll make this visit a surprise for her. Hey, picking up BBQ from the Memphis Barbeque Co. is a smart move, general. Alister: Yeah. From what I understand, she didn't had BBQ before. Ratchet: What's not to like about it? I mean, Kiva showed this BBQ sauce to me the other day. Kiva: Yeah. It's for the chicken nuggets. So, lead the way. - Ten minutes later, the gang around at Sonja's house, near her doorstep. The house is a 3-story tall building with a treehouse in the backyard. It was also a few feet away from the palace. Alister had a massive reading on Sonja dead ahead and turned off his com-link. Ratchet: Sonja's house... For a minute there, I thought the house would be more...subtle. Kiva: Well, not around here. - Alister rang the doorbell. Ratchet: Look, I know "Optimus" wanted me to be a leader of some kind, but... I don't know... I just don't feel like it. Kiva: I understand, Ratchet. You just need to steady yourself, that's all. Ratchet: Do you think it's that simple? Kiva: Well, yeah but it's not going to be easy. Hey, what's keeping Sonja? - Alister wasn't too sure and rang the doorbell again. This time, Sonja opened the door and finds the gang waiting to be let in. Sonja: - After supper, the gang got together for an important meeting with the Lombax Six. Kiva: Alright, let's talk business. Sonja: We are thankful for the meal you sent us, but why try to butter us up for? Ratchet: Alister found the Crystopian Ruins near Roswell. Summer: Crystopian Ruins? Near Area 51? Alister: The gang and I saw it with our eyes. Ratchet: And Kiva believed what we told her. Kiva: Yeah. Alister, if you would? - Alister bring up the 3D schematics of the Crystopian Ruins entrance and the Lombax Six responded. Sonja: - With enough persuasion, the six agreed to help them. The gang flew in separate spaceships and landed back in Roswell. The gang followed Alister's lead to the entrance and found it, thanks to Alister's sonar beacon. Kiva: Oh! You put a sonar beacon on the door. Smart move. Alister: Thanks. I knew it would be the right thing to do. Ratchet: It looks like a one-way trip if we let Sonja and her friends open the door. Qwark: Say what now? Clank: Once we open the door, there's no going back. Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: Alright. If there is any last-minute things you need to do, now would be a good time. Kiva: Well, I think some of us can use the restroom. Sienna: Good idea, Kiva. Ratchet: We'll wait here until you return. - Kiva nodded and a few others went to the restroom in Roswell. During their wait, Sonja wanted to talk. Sonja: - Just as Sonja got her answer, Kiva and a few others returned. Kiva: Okay, much better. Are we ready to go? Ratchet: That depends on you. Kiva: Ratchet, we've been over this already. You are chosen for a reason. But, I still understand that you didn't feel like a leader yet. Ratchet: That's right. I still don't. But, I'm happy that you came along with us. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. Always helps the company. Ratchet: Yeah, it does. What can we expect once we go through? Kiva: Hmm... Well, obviously, we are heading to a new world. Or dimension, for that matter. Ratchet: That's true and I know you wanted to go back to this Earth once we're done there. I promise we'll come back to this Earth and send you home. - Ratchet's plan quickly backfired once Kiva told him the truth about sending her home. Kiva: Ratchet... I'm...grateful about your promise about coming back here, but...I can't go home. Ratchet: Why? Kiva: The truth is, I was assigned to help you evolve into a leader. So, that's why I'm staying with you. - Ratchet smiled when Scarlet approached them. Scarlett: Hey, are you two...you know...together? Ratchet: What? That's crazy talk, Scarlett. She's a good friend. - Kiva smiled when she responded. Kiva: Yeah. We're friends. Besides, Ratchet is already taken. Scarlett: By whom? Kiva: Sasha, I think. Scarlett: Sasha? Oh... (Maybe Sonja was right.) Nevermind. - Scarlett walked away, leaving Ratchet confused and Kiva getting ahead of herself again. Ratchet: What was that about? We didn't hurt her feelings, did we? Kiva: No. It's just that Scarlett was mistaken you from their universe. Ratchet: Huh... That's strange. Kiva: It does. Shall we then? Ratchet: We better. - The Lombax Six used their perfumes to open the ruins. Inside lies a deep tunnel ahead of them. Sonja: Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes